The City of Broken Dreams
by Der Gedankenleser
Summary: All of this goes down after Delta chooses the good side and leaves Gill, Grace and Poole alive.  THERE WILL BE AND ALREDY ARE HUGE SPOILERS!
1. The Monster and the Mother

City of Broken dreams

**DISCLAIMER: As sad as it may seem I do not own not a thing about Bioshock exept for this hopefully sucseesfull FanFic, So heres to hoping 2k wond sue me.**

**Our story picks up after Delta's ultimate decition is to choose the ''good side'' if you will, so sit back and relax and please enjoy my Fanfic. On a side note...SPOILER ALERT! do not read on if you havent beat the game. Unless you want to spoil one of of 8 endings for youself. **

Delta just finished climbing up the bathysphere side in time to find Sofia clining to life like a spark in the rain in the glass dome. If that crazy women didnt try to blast the living hell out of Delta, all that water in there would have never gotten in, in the firt place. The pain was emmence, even under all that porotective armor, Delt still felt the blast force of the exploistion. As his vision started to fade he could see Elenor in the massive domed roof of the bathysphere swim next to her mother, poised to strike, but what she actually did surprised Delta, she helped her mother by giving her a littel mask to breath with, Delta hung to life, just barly alive. As he looked up he saw a light, and this time it wasnt from Rapture, it was the sun, he rested his hand against the glass to keep himself up, just then Elenor swam up to the glass and did the same. Delat stole another glance up, Elenor fowllowing his gaze. it was hard to tell what she was thinking behind the Big Sister suit she now wore, he could only guess she was exited.

As they reached the surface, Delta felt the wamth of the sun, even through the suit, it felt so good to be alive, even if it was only for another few short moments.

"Father we did it...we made it out of mothers hell."Sopha exlamied, for the first time in years Delta felt true bliss, that perhaps some where, some one would never try this again, even if their intentions are pure. Be damned if the crazy bitch snuck up behind Elenor and pushed out of the way, well not so much pushing as slightly nudging her out.  
>"Subject Delta, you have not only freed me of a nightmare but you have saved my dughter from being the god that she is supposed to be, it was her destiny to store and log and even complete a new world...she was to be...be...PERFECT!" What happen next was myterious to Delta, all he could feel was a knife plunge through his suit, grazing his skin, that wacked out bitch sliced up after all, shouldnt have been too surprised after all. She super heated the knife with incinerate! then shoved it throught his suit. His lights dimed, but didnt compleatly go out. In his agony Delt rolled over only to bounce back down into the ocean...But before he did he heard a swooshing sound and a more than noticible pop. Atop it all was a muffeled scream...She did it, daddys littel girl KILLED her own mother, in a way Delta couldnt have been more proud has he sunck back into the Atlantic. A monster created in the sea, now being re-claimed by it.<p>

**Wow, exiting chapter, sorry for being sooooo short. So this is my first FanFic so go easy in the reviews please. But i want feeback Bad so give it to me but dont be too mena...KThxBai  
><strong>


	2. Connections

**Disclaimer BS here you all know how it works.  
>So far in the storie weve had Elenor kill mama and Delta roll over into the ocean..what fun does this chapter bring us? Lets Find out~!(Ps as character points of view unravesl and are told Ill add a ~ to let you now its their time in the sun.)<br>**

**E**lenor~  
>"Father...no!" Elenor cried out,<p>

"Mother,I always loved you, but now...now, Im plain old sick of your perfect Utopian society bullshit!" Elenor screamed at the top of her lungs "I WILL KILL YOU!" Ever remember when the big daddies portholes changed colour? Well the Same thing happened to Elenor, only her eyes tunred from Hazel to Amber then red as blood, she luged at her mother, needel read to suck out whatever ADAM she spliced up with and kill her in the process.

"Elenor, I only did it because I love you...I was just trying t..." Thats as far as he got before Elenor ripped the needle through her flesh sucking out all the ADAM in her and bringing the needle back. There was quite a loud pop on the Exit. As if killing her wasnt enoph she had to boot her into the ocean on the oppisite side of Delta.  
>"If I see her again it will be too soon...Shit, FATHER!" Elenor ran over to the side of the bathyspher where her father had fallen down. She could just barley make out the Amber light in his port hole. One of the other littel sisters tugged on Elenors arm.<p>

"Dont worry, dadys still alive." she said

"How do you know?" Elenor asked

"Me and Daddy went out to collect rosises and marshmellows and he stoped at the "magic machin"e and got a Helper outer called "foutin of youth" I read the words on the bottom and it said that the water would heal him...thats how" She said then beemed the sweetest smile Elenor had ever seen, deep down she knew her Father would be fine, both do to the tonic he bought and the air tank she made shure he filled before he entered Pesphone. She had equiped that tonic herself and it worked wonders on a cut or burn she knew first hand, hell they based it off the ADAM slugges and then modifided it so that it worked better for protectors. She flipped open a water proof Comunicater and called Gill, annoucing althrought the labs and what not, she knew he would answer back and he did.  
>"Gill, Gill are you there? Gillbert?"<p>

"Ahh, hello Elenor What can I do for you?" He asked "And might I suggest a more seccure line?"

"Oh, yes of course" she said switching over."Remeber you said if there was anything at all you could do repay me for all those years of sister hood? Well an Alpha serises just rolled into the ocean near the labs I need you to recover him for me...you already know him...Delta.

"Of..of course Ill help,Iill put him in a vita chamber but thats the most I can do..." Elenor cut Gill off,

"That wont be nessisary, he has the "Foutin of Youth" Tonic I just need you to put the splicers in friendly and help him out for me okay?" Elenor asked.

"Yes, sure thing Elenor, Ill even give him a raise in pay and a promotion for him, yes, yes." he said

"Thank you Gill, and I know you made a promise, but after this, Im letting you of the hook" She

said giggling at Gills slightly humorble Madness. "Goodbye friend."

**Wow, finished this Chapter wowee, took sometime but i got all summer left so Ill try as hard as possible for you guys, okay and thankyou to my one reviewer who boost my moral beond belif and made this Chapter possible.**


	3. Weclome to Hell

**Disclaimer here, 2K dont sue my littel white ass.**

Okay so you guys dont want a recap, The reason i dont make each chapter too long is because I get lost in it (speaking of Lost did you find my easter egg that I put in) so if they do get too long let me know in the rievew...okay now to the story!

* * *

><p><strong>Elenor~<br>**"Okay girls, its bed time, Im going to find out how to get to land" Elenor said through tears a plenty. Much like Fontain, as it appears, Sinclair was also a smuggler, by his charts, Elnor deducted he had people from Halifax shipping supplies and from n order log even a couple of women fo a guy during the Civil war, the Rapture one of course. If she followed...**"**Now whats this?" she wondered, it looked like Sinclair was also trying to track some one down, shock hit her as she remembered the name, Jack Ryan, the only person to escape Rapture ten years ago. If anything or anyone could help her it was him. In all her exitment she forgot to take off her helmet. She may not of relized when she killed her mother it was still on. As she took it off she saw her reflection, her eyes were no longer their beautiful hazel. They were amber just like her helmets lights. For now she just shoved this aside. Thinking she would worry about it later. For now she had to dry off a couple cots for the girls to sleep on and set the cor-ordinates for the bathspere. As she set to work she burst into a new round of tears.

* * *

><p><strong>Delta~<br>**As he sunk slowly he thought this would be the end for him, as he looked down he saw that Persephone was in the trench, but he soon discovered that he was actaully headed for the Fontain Labs, he could aslo see Alex the Great down there, looked like he had his massive hand opened up about to catch him. He ran his fingers over the cut the bitch left him, it felt fully healed and his SUIT of all things was starting to repair its self, he'd ponder about that after but for now he had to worry about landing in gills hand right, The weights in this suit made getting speed easy, but landing a bitch. He had to do a flip under the water that he was amost a bullet, boots down. A few centimeters from Gills hand he hand to ball up as if to do a but slam on a diving board bult had to ld so that he landed on his ass but more so lying down to avoid brekking his legs or ass. he did it, more to his surprise Gills hand was soter than he expected. "Elenor told me youd need help old chum, and one agin thanks for not killing me. I told you Id live outside. Never expected to be cathching you. Anyways Elenor says just to put you in the labs and you should be fine. Ive told my employees to be nicer to you now, after all you are the new Chairman of the board!" Delta just rolled his eyes and gave a weak thumbs up. Cusing his vocal cords and the surgery that made him inable to talk. He thought to himself if he finds a way he's gonna amp up his strenght and restore his vocal cords. He just didnt know how yet. But he would. Although for now he just had to worry about getting out of Rapture after Gill brings him back to hell. But he did say the splicers would be friendly in the labs so he can figure out a way to take the lab splicers with him. Hopfully.

**The end of chapter 3. Thanks for reading and please leave a review. Alodid you figure out the DLC im going to add? Props to you if you did. KTHXBAI**.


	4. Ideas

**Disclaimer here**. **In a couple of Chapters ll be introducing a new Charicter**. **So keep your eyes open for that!**

* * *

><p><strong>Elenor~<strong>  
>It was a long night she thought, but here they are in New york. As she thought to herself she couldnt remember what month its was. She looked at the on board calender and saw it was October, on a day called halloween. From what Amir told told her Halloween was a time where kids dressed up to gather candy from house to house. Rapture held such festivites but Elenors mom compleatly forbid her from taking part in it because it was just "another way to stay traped in the self". She thought that if she waited till dark she could get to a phone booth. She also remembered Rapture currency would not be accepted up here, so she'd have to find money somehow...or just break the coin box open. Against her better judgment she decided she would wait till night after halloween was over and use a phone then and but the coin box open and loot as many 25 cent coins as she could. She took a look at the helmet she wore throught Rapture. She'd need to come up with an exuse if anyone asked her what she was dressing up as. She'd say something like "Oh, just a bed time story my dad told me once." The morning sun was rising and to her it looked beautiful over the horizon of NewYork. Amir said once that NewYork was a land of oppertunities, thinking of Amir sent her back to memories of being a child, then sisterhood, then her father...father was her world and she didnt even know his name, other than Johnny Topside or Delta. That will just have to wait, for now she'd have to find the girls suhringis and tell them its halloween and their to say the same thing Elenor would if asked what they were.<p>

"Girls, it time to wake up!" she called out, thinking how she would love to be in normal clothes. As she swept her long black hair out of her face she sat down in front of the glass windows, watching as the bathspere moved closer to land. That word, land, seemed so alien to her. But it also filled her with joy to say it and she would say it as often as possible.

* * *

><p><strong>Delta~<strong>  
>Gill had done his job and set Delta of to his work, as it was the splicers are better, there was actually a large group of ledheads waiting for him. Asked what they could do for him? Delta just waved his hand as if to say follow and stay low. He suddenly had an idea, he could turn these splicers into self aware big daddies under his command. It was brillinant, the grout of 8 he could turn into bouncers, rosies and rumblers. Why did he not think of this before, he was after all one floor above the labs where they were created. But he would need help. he prayed his Radio worked as he flicked it on, to his relife it did and he found the channel used and once he did he let out a grunt.<p>

"Oh Herr Delta, I thought you made it out of Rapture, Im going to switch on your helmet camera to see whats going on." He heard a buch of flicks and switches then he heard a muffeled screem come out, "Ummm Herr Delta are these Slicers friendly?" he sook his head as if to say yes, once more cursing his vocal cords.

"Oh good, what are your plans for them?" she asked, he pointed at himself hoping she would get the message, she didnt.

"I do not understand Herr Delta." He got a better idea, he pulled out his rivet gun and gave it to a splicer the pointed at himself

"Youre going to make them big daddies?" she asked, Delta replied witha head shaking up and down. "Herr Delta thats brilliant, only you do relize youd have to redo the Protector formula so that theyd be self aware right?" Again he nodded. "Thats going to take some time to engineer, are you close to thae Labs?" He looked aroound to show her he was in them. "If you give me some time I and send me a train car I can be at the labs to help you?" He agreed with a a nod

"Good,lucky for you I worked with Suchong and he told that if anything went wrong with a protecter they were to be frozen and injected with this formula he engineered..." Delta was no longer paying attention he was more focesed on getting that train car going, the... "Hey tin Daddy would ya take dis gun from me its heavy as hell an my arms bout to fallz off!" he took back the gun and got the train going as Tenebaum rambeled on. It was well on its way when she asked if he was paying attention he gave her a thumbs up and looked at the train doors starting to close on him, he was smart and put a brief case between them, he knew the train wouldnt leave if he had it there so he forced the doors open more and steped through, sending the train on its way.

* * *

><p><strong>End of cahpter 4, will deltas plan work or horribly backfire on him? Only time will tell. please review. KTHXBAI<strong>


	5. utopians in action

Delta~  
>"So delta, do you have all the ingridents you need to gather beforea I arrive?" Tennabuam asked, Delta gave a thumbs up in to his camera and sarted on his way. His list consisted of 2 Adam infused plants, 15 Hypnotic Plyops, 3 liters of pure sea water, a drop of oil an ADAM slug and 800 lites of the orignal protector serum also an asess key to the labs below him. Tennabaum sent the containment units needed for each thing through a Newmou tube before she got on the train. Lucky for him he was in the part of the lab where he pylops would be and if he ran out he could just summin some from the hypnotize plasnmid, the sea water definatly wouldnt be a problem seeing how it leaked everywhere and the oil could just be takin from his drill. the plants and slugs wont be hard to find but the splicers are a different story.<p>

Delta decided to start with the sea water sence it would be the easyest to find. All he had to do was punch a hole in a small window he found and fill up the container. Then he found a can of drill fuel and decided that would be enouph For the Docs needs. One of the splicers he was with had a keycard on him so Delta took that while he wasnt looking. Crafty for Delta considering how heavy he is. For what it was worth Delta started to chukel but it sounded more like a series of low pitched "Hrrs."

True to his first instict when the splicers saw the AIP(ADAM infused plants) they started asking Delta for some. One even pounched him in the gut. Delta beat his jaw off...liteally he punched the splicer so hard he punched its jaw off. delta felt little remorse for one of the scientists that made him. After gathering all the ingridients, Tennebaum radios in sayin that hes also going to need the security command plasmid handy. good thing for him he used it more than often so hed fully upgarded it so that should b more than helpful.

About after an hour the Doc. shows up and begins working on the serum. Delta had some free time so he decided to go out and find the remaining few little sisters and saves them. as he looked at the ADAM counte on hs wrist, he noticed that he got an aditionnal 100 ADAM and a full refill on EVE. he would just have to never mind that for now

* * *

><p>Elenor~<p>

Halloween night has just rolled around. So her and her girls set out for a phone booth, explaining to anyone what they were and even being stopped by a few people for pictures. After about 10 minutes of walking around, they found a booth, located Jacks number and adress. it was nearing midnight and most of the kids have gone in. Exept the bigger kids, who wouldnt stop staring at Elenor. One even mad an attempt to "touch" her, she put a stop to that by throwing 400,000 volts of electricity near his left foot. Knowing full well that rapture currency wouldnt be accepted here, she had to smah open a coin box. she dialled up Jacks number...For what seemed like an eternity he Finally picked up the phone, Elenor poped her helmet off just after he had introduced himself. "Mr. Ryan, my name is Elanor, you might remember a hell hole called Rapture?"

"W-w-who the hell are you?" he asked

"We need to talk Jack, for boh our healths. My fathers still down there. you got out once and so did I. But I fear, we might have to go back." Elenor proclaimed.

"I will nevr go back down there, not for all the money...not or all the MONEY IN THE GOD-DAMN WORLD!"

"Jack, please calm down. we need to talk, I have 12 other girls with me, you rescued 15 well so did I. We must meet! Now!"

There was a long silence before jack finally replied. "Fine, I assume you know my adress, so be here within the hour. we will have much to discuss to see if you really did come from rapture. you have one hour, no more no less...

* * *

><p><strong>wow quite the chapter eh? sorry i havent been around, after summer ended I had to start highschool (wohoo -_-) so you guys probably wont be reading from me again till after HALLOWEEN. I hope you guys have had a great summer. till next time...KTHXBAI =3<strong>


End file.
